Zombies in Wonderland
by Jenni-Marie-HP
Summary: a script based on Alice for a movie I'm making with friends


**Zombies in wonderland**

Act I scene I

Hatter: *Shooting left and right, back to back with the March hare* Where did these things come from!

March: *Peppering the zombies with gunfire, hardly bothering to aim* No clue! Where the hell did Chezz go!?

Hatter: Ran for help, Dodo and the White Rabbit!

March: *****Shocked* There's no time for that!

Alice: *Tossing and turning in her sleep, clearly having a bad dream*

Hatter: We've got to get out of here! *Backed against a window, the door has been shut, but it's getting beaten on pretty bad*

March: I'm not going! They'll tear the place to the ground!

Alice: *Tossing*

Hatter: *One foot out the window* March, come on!

March: *Won't look away from the door*

Hatter: Take my hand!

March: *Tears his gaze away from the door* I'll be right behind you Hatter, go!

Hatter: *Disbelieving* If you don't follow me-

Alice: *Tossing*

March: *Door bursts open* I will, go!

Hatter: *Jumps*

Alice: *Wakes with a start*

scene ii

Alice: I haven't dreamt of wonderland in ages... *looks around, realizing she is not in her room, but in a small wooded clearing* Oh dear...

Caterpillar: Who are you?

Alice: Oh wonderful... You know the answer to that Caterpillar

Caterpillar: Do I? Perhaps I've forgotten in the time it took you to return. Now be off, there are undead approaching.

Alice: Undead?

Caterpillar: Yes, now be off, find the Hatter, he'll help.

Alice: And what of you?

Caterpillar: They pay me no mind, I am too little a threat. You however, are not, run along.

Alice: *runs off, followed by undead*

Caterpillar: Good luck

Alice: *Further into the woods, and rather out of breath* Well, things certainly have changed here.

Dee: Indeed they have Ma'am

Dum: Changed an awful lot.

Dee: What with the living dropping

Dum: And the dead 'uns walking.

Alice: *looking for the source of the tweedles voices, finding neither of them* Curious. I could have sworn I heard them. But what could they mean, the dead walking... A ridiculous notion. *Zombies can be seen, not far off, and Alice starts running again*

Tweedles: Good Day Miss Alice.

Scene iii

Hatter: *kills Zombie* And stay dead this time! *Turns, sees Alice* Oh! *Jumps off table* Lady Alice *Bows, removing hat* Welcome back, you might have noticed we're having a bit of a *Zombie starts to stand, Hatter shoots it again* A bit of a problem.

Alice: Yes, I noticed. What exactly are they *looking rather horrified* And, who was that?

Hatter: An abomination of wonderland. Not a who, but more of a what, as Chezz and I determined they don't, they don't, they, the. They don't think.

Alice: Well I should hope not from how you just killed it. *shivers* I was chased by quite a few on my way here. But I seem to have lost them. How did I get back anyway?

Hatter: Questions like that would better suit caterpillar.

Alice"He never answers those questions, you know that. *Looking around* Where is the March Hare? And the mouse he keeps in a teapot?

Hatter: *Looking rather upset* Gone, in the first attacks, both were overrun in their homes, as was the white rabbit.

Alice: *Shocked* Oh how dreadful! Hatter, I'm so sorry.

Hatter: *doesn't seem to hear her* Mock turtle might as well be dead for all the help he is, and Dodo was captured by the queen not but two days ago.

Alice: The queen of hearts? But she was banished?

Hatter: If then is now then now is now then. And if now has become then, then what has then become-

Chezz: You're losing it Hatter.

Hatter: Am I? I hadn't noticed...

Alice: So, the queen has returned?

Chezz: Oh yes *nodding a lot* As soon as she realized the creatures had us occupied...Well...*Grimaces* It wasn't pretty.

_Red: *bursts into throne room with two guards*_

_White: I wondered when you would return_

_Red: *Smiling* Then you know what this means?_

_White: I do. But remember, you can not kill me._

_Red __**I **__can not, but they can. *Gestures to guards*_

_White: Wonderland is plagued with a disease sister, and all you can think of is petty arguments. It would not do to rule it on ones own._

_Red: *Frowning* Disease can be eliminated._

_White: Even when all those eliminated walk again?_

_Red: Nonsense! Guards! Off with her head!_

Hatter: Red is death and white reigns bloody, the abominations unleashed on her enemies. *eyes are vacant, he's flat tones*

Alice: Is he going to be alright?

Chess: He'll be fine, just give him a moment to get his wits back.

Hatter: Wits? Wits? Dear Cheshire, I have ten times the wit you have.

Chezz: Told you he'd be fine.

Hatter: Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine, oh, hello lady Alice, when did you arrive? *Bows*

Alice: You've already said this.

Hatter: Oh, I apologize, today has been rather upsidedown, and I've missed teatime twice with all my time spent killing those creatures. *Stares intently at watch* Also, my minutes gone missing, so I can't keep time. But the watch keeps on ticking. Tick tock tick tock tick tock...

Alice and Chezz: Hatter!

Hatter: Sorry...

Alice: Do either of you know what caused the...Undead?

Chezz: *shaking her head* Can't make heads or tails. I even asked Caterpillar, but he said they were 'beyond him'. Dodo might know, but we've no way of getting to him.

Alice: Why, surely the queen of hearts has no guards.

Hatter: Only one, but she keeps the, the things, locked in a house at the gates, releases them whenever anyone comes near.

Scene iv

Red: Report!

Guard: They've grown restless your highness. If they don't get some fresh meat-

Red: Very well, feed them the Dodo, she's useless anyway.

Dodo: *Who is tied up* No, please! I can tell you more!

Red: You claim to know nothing, and therefore, are of no use to me.

Dodo: I only wanted to protect my-

Red: Your what? Most of wonderland has been destroyed.

Dodo: *in defeat* Carpenter knows.

Figure: And what does carpenter know? *Standing in the shadows, hood up*

Red: *jumps up* Who are you! How did you get in here!

Figure: I am the disease.

Dodo: *Frightened* I'm sorry! She was going to kill me, I had no choi-

Figure: Silence Dodo! And to finish the question your grace, I am your greatest ally. Or perhaps your second greatest adversary.

Red: *Scoffs* Only second?

Figure: Alice returns.

Red: Alice! When, where, off with her head!

Dodo: *Whispering* So there is hope after all...

Figure: Calm yourself highness. She stands no chance. The Jabberwock will seem but practice to my horrors.

Red: The creatures?

Figure: Undead, souls returned to deteriorating bodies. No knowledge or pain, difficult to kill permanently. *steps forward, but the hood still obscures their face* The Hatter barely survived. The Hare, Dormouse and white rabbit didn't. The cat only lives because when it goes hand to hand, she is a coward. Alice stands no chance.

Red: What did you have in mind?

Act II scene i

Hatter: Absolutely not. I refuse to return to that house until this mess is over with. *Outraged at a suggestion Chezz had made* Why would it even be necessary?!

Chezz: Hatter, March was a stockpiler, you know he'll have supplies up to the ceiling-

Hatter: No! I said we are not going, it is overrun with the creatures for one, and Alice is unarmed-

Chezz: So give her a weapon, don't pretend you don't have spares.

Alice: *Listening with annoyance* I am still here, you realize this.

Hatter: Alice, do you have any idea how to use this? *Offers her his pistol*

Alice: *Makes no move to take it* Well I should think not-

Hatter: *offers her the katana instead* And this?

Alice: *Shakes her head* No.

Hatter: Thought not. *Raises eyebrows at Chezz* And you would have her attempt using either, with the possibility of harming herself?

Chezz: Well of course not, but it's not as if-

Hatter: Settled then! We aren't going.

Chezz: If you aren't, I am. Stay with Alice and I'll be back as soon as I can. *Shifts uncomfortably* We'll meet in the flower garden.

Hatter: You can't expect to-

Chezz: *glaring* It's clear you won't go. I know March's death hit you hard. But it hurts me as well. I thought you had a little more nerve.

Hatter: Cheshire- *Chezz has already popped into nonexistence*

Alice: So, about learning to fight?

scene ii

Figure: *Muttering* Perfect, they're splitting up.

Red: It is rude to mumble. As is it to hide one's face in the presence of royalty.

Figure: Forgive me highness, but it is a necessary precaution.

Dodo:Your majesty, please listen, he is-

Figure: *Head turns in Dodo's direction, and dodo cuts off* As I was saying... The Hatter and Alice have gone a separate was from the infernal cat. Who seems to be heading towards the Hare's residence.

Red: And how do you know this?

Figure: I am allowed my own secrets.

Red: I doubt it. Tell me now or face the chopping block.

Figure: *laughing* As highness, you are in no position to make threats. For now we have a common goal. That is all that keeps you alive.

Red: *Eyebrows raised* And when this goal is attained?

Figure: Ask me again then, and we'll see.

Red: Your arrogance is amusing. Carry on.

Figure: Glad you think so Highness. *Chuckling continues softly* You won't think me so amusing much longer.

Scene iii

Chezz: *Muttering* Stupid Hatter, don't know why he can't just box it all up, then again, he never could. *Four zombies mill about outside March's house. Chezz takes two out from the bushed, running past the remaining two and inside*

…...

Hatter: Now, in battle, your chance of having a still target is less than seven.

Alice: Seven what? And I can _barely _hit a still target Hatter! How am I supposed to be expected to hit a moving one!?

Hatter: Quite simple, just point and shoot. Well not _quite_ that simple-

Alice: *For Alice, all his words have turned to gibberish* What about the sword?

Hatter: *Mildly annoyed at being cut off* _that _is for last hope only.

Alice: But-

Hatter: So you would rather behead your enemies?

Alice *Quick to change her mind* No! I mean, of course not.

Hatter: Then pay... Pay, ah, attention! That's it. Pay attention.

…...

Chezz: Back off you stinking hoard of- *Her gun runs out, she is resolved to using her claws* Come on! *She's backed against the wall, surrounded*

Hatter: Down!

Chezz: Hatter?! *She drops to her knees, just as the zombies are peppered with gunfire*

Hatter: Thought you could use some...Some...

Alice: Help.

Hatter: Yes, help, thank you Alice.

Alice: *Nods* You're very welcome.

Chezz: *Out of breath* You came *Mood shifts from grateful* You're supposed to be showing her how to fight.

Alice: He did, a bit, but neither of us could focus.

Hatter: And if I hadn't changed my mind, I would have another dead friend on my conscience.

Chezz: Right...Well...Thanks.

Hatter: Was that a thank you? *Hand cupped over ear*

Chezz: Perhaps. Don't push your luck too far in one day Hatter.

Hatter: Now that we are restocked, I do believe we have another friend to save.

Alice: Who?

Hatter and Chezz: Dodo.

Scene iv

Alice: This forest is beautiful.

Hatter: Glaring* This forest is menacing.

Alice: *They come up to a cliff face. Alice looks up* How exactly are we going to get inside?

Chezz: There's a secret door around here *looking close to the ground, she finds a tiny door* Ah, here it is.

Alice: It's rather small

Hatter: Well of course it's small. It's secret. If it was big everyone could find it.

Alice: But-

Chezz: *Holding out a bottle* Drink this, no more than a mouthful, or you'll shrink into nonexistence.

Hatter: Are you sure that's the right bottle? Because if it's not and you're wrong, wrong things will happen. Meaning that we won't be able to save Dodo, let alone ourselves, from whatever your wrong bottle has done.

Chezz: I'm absolutely sure, keep your head on Hatter.

Alice: I agree, we can't very well expect to save Dodo if you're this distracted.

Hatter: Distracted? I'm not distracted. I'm perfectly focused on saving March.

Chezz: *Wincing* Dodo

Hatter: Yes, Dodo, I said Dodo, didn't I? Now, what are we doing standing around *Snatches bottle from Chezz*

Chezz: *Looking annoyed* Give me that or you'll spill it when you shrink. *She takes a sip and hands it quickly to Alice*

Alice: Oh I hated this part...*They shrink and enter the castle, It's dark and huge. Once they have all entered and the door is shut, Hatter passes out small crackers. They shoot back to normal size.

…...

Figure: They entered as we expected, through the dungeon.

Red: Is Alice with them?

Figure: Yes highness, she is.

Red: Then what are you waiting for? Send your creatures to the dungeon at once!

Dodo: *whispering* For the love of all wonderland, why would you come for me... Run you idiots, run...

Scene v

Chezz: Undead coming from the stairs. *Loading a gun as she speaks. Finished, she offers it to Alice* He _did _teach you how to shoot, right?  
Hatter: Of course I did. If I didn't I wouldn't have brought her along.

Alice: I would have come anyway-

Chezz: All I needed to know, take it, and don't waste bullets.

Alice: *Nods, holding the large gun rather awkwardly, her eyes on the stairs. Movement can be heard, and it isn't long before the zombies are in sight*

Hatter: Not yet...

Chezz: I do know the plan here.

Alice: Why are we waiting?!

Chezz: Shush. Shoot before we're noticed and they'll go into a frenzy.

Hatter: Much harder to hit, and they'll move a lot faster.

Alice: Oh... *The first few zombies have seen them, they pick up speed slightly, and, not being overly coordinated, tumble down the stairs*

Chezz: Now! *All three open fire on the undead, which are just now standing. They drop like flies*

Alice: Is that it?

Hatter: I very much doubt it. But it seems to be for now.

Alice: *Carefully stepping over the bodies on the stairs* So the Red queen is behind the undead?

Chezz: *Whispering* Not that we know. She returned after they appeared, but she hasn't made any announcement of it, and god knows she would have.

Hatter: Whatever the case, the cause of them is not against her any.

Alice: Cheshire, aren't you coming? *Chezz has stayed in the basement*

Chezz: No, I'll keep watch down here, make sure we've got a way out. Find Dodo and get back here as fast as possible.

Hatter: I'm not-

Chezz: Hatter, I've got more than enough to get me through, and any of the creatures would have to go through you two first if they meant to get to me. Go. Find. Dodo. *Alice and Hatter leave Chezz in the basement, where she sits against the door, gun trained on the stairs*

Act III scene i

Alice: *Alice and Hatter are going through the halls, trying to be quiet. There is a suspicious lack of undead* It's strange seeing this place empty...

Hatter: *Nods once, eyes set forward* Never seen it like this. Always been full. With friends, with enemies, with corpses...

Alice: *Shudders* Why must you do that?

Hatter: *Shrugs* My mind doesn't know what it wants to say, so my mouth speaks whatever it feels should be spoken. Even if my mind tries to stop it. Constant battle. Like the Queens. *They have found the throne room* Dodo should be in here. If the Queen of Hearts has taken them prisoner, as they weren't in the basement, this is the only place left worth keeping her.

Alice: *Adjusting the gun she's holding.*

Hatter: *Looks at her for a moment, and seems to decide something* Give me that, *He takes the large gun, and hands her his sword and pistol* You'll do better with these.

Alice: I thought the sword was for a last resort?  
Hatter: This _is _a last resort. *The doors swing open. Revealing the Queen of hearts on her throne, a hooded figure standing behind her, and Dodo, bound by her wrists and ankles, on the floor.*

Red: Well well well. What a _surprise _this is. *She's smiling in a very sweet way, akin to that of Dolores Umbridge*

Alice: *Quietly to Hatter, about the figure* Who is that?

Hatter: *Shakes his head, grinning* Ah, your majesty, looking a horrible as ever I see, and you've made a new friend?

Red: How dare you-!

Figure: Silence highness. The madman is simply running his mouth because he doesn't know what to do.

Alice: He's not a madman!

Red: Silence! *She stands, taking Dodo's dagger from the arm of her throne* I have tried and failed to have you killed one too many times Alice, this is something I must do myself.

Figure: *A battle ensues, the red queen is vicious and fast, occupied with her and her guard, nobody notices the hooded figure slipping away out the door, once outside, he stops, smiling* Farewell _highness _may your enemies be the death of you. And clear the way for me.

Alice: *Back in the room, the queen's guard is dead, and Dodo's dagger is knocked from the queen's hand. Alice tosses aside Hatter's pistol and raises the sword, her face is grim* _Off with your head! _*She brings it down, and the red Queen lets out a dying scream*

Hatter: *Snatches the sword from Alice, and frees Dodo, she gives him a very annoyed look* There.

Dodo: Took your merry time! *She turns to Alice, regarding her with suspicion, then turns away, and goes to retrieve her dagger, she has a feeling she's forgetting something. Something important*

Alice: *Has moved away from the body of the red Queen, looking ill. She's watching out the window, and her eyes widen in fear* Hatter, we have a problem.

Hatter: Problem? What could possibly have gone wrong now?

Alice: *points out the window, Hatter and Dodo look, out over the castle grounds, a hoard of zombies is approaching, some have already made it inside, and can be heard now, pounding against the door*

Dodo: Girl's right. We're trapped like rats.

Hatter: *Forcibly calm* Lady Alice. If you would be so kind, go and find Cheshire, and leave the way we came. Dodo and I will hold off the creatures, and follow after you.

Alice: But-

Dodo: There's no time to argue! If we go with you, those _things _will catch up, and we'll be overwhelmed.

Hatter: We will meet you and Chezz back at the tea-table. I swear it on my life.

Alice: *Looks worried, but nods, and runs off to find Chezz*

Hatter: *Glances at Dodo* Ready?

Dodo: *Cracking a smile* Is that even a question?

Scene ii

Alice: Cheshire!

Chezz: *Alarmed at the sight of just Alice. Especially in the state she's in* Where's Hatter and Dodo?

Alice: They're holding off the undead. There were hundreds right outside-

Chezz: *Now truly alarmed* What! *She starts to head up the stairs, but Alice stops her*

Alice: Hatter said they'd meet us at the tea-table.

Chezz: *Muttering* He's got Dodo, Dodo's a good fighter, they'll be fine...I'm not losing another one.

Alice: Chezz?

Chezz: *Snapping out of her daze* Alright, let's get out of here before they catch up.

…...

Hatter: *Cutting down a zombie with his sword* We need to go! They'll overtake us any second!

Dodo: *Hardly paying attention to Hatter, stabbing and slashing anything that comes even remotely close, her expression one of pure focus* There's something you need to know, about caterpillar- *She stops, and changes her words* Start running then! *She stabs her dagger through another zombie, and lets out a sort of exhilarated laugh*

Hatter: *frowning, but starting to back down the hall, towards the dungeon stairs, he knows Dodo will follow, he reaches the dungeon, and the door, relieved to see that Chezz and Alice are gone.*

Dodo: *turns to follow Hatter, only to find her path blocked by the hooded figure. She makes to cut him down, but he knocks her dagger skyward, catching it, and pointing it to her throat*

Figure: Such hope. And such an easily fallible plan... *Under the hood, he grins, and directs her back towards the zombies, who have gone still at his appearance*

Hatter: Damn! *There's no sign of Dodo, but zombies are getting to the stairs, he can hear them, and he leaves*

Scene iii

Alice: *Sitting at the tea-table with Chezz, holding a teacup, and stirring it every so often* Why aren't they back yet

Chezz: *Looking worried, tapping incessantly at the table with her claws* I don't know. Could have been held up, could be followed and taking a longer way...Could be dead...

Alice: Don't say that!

Chezz: It's a possibility. I don't- *She cuts off, her eyes going wide*

Alice: Cheshire?

Chezz: No...Impossible...

Alice: What?

Chezz: The figure, he- Hatter! *Hatter is striding up, sword over his shoulder, he is alone*

Alice: Where's Dodo?

Hatter: *He shakes his head* I don't know. She's not dead, I'd have heard her yell. Never would've gone without a fight.

Chezz: So the bloody bighead has her again?

Alice: The Red Queen is dead... *Her eyes flick to the teacup in her hands, and stay there*

Chezz: *Outraged* Why didn't you tell me this before!

Hatter: Leave the Lady be. We have bigger problems.

Alice: The other one, in the throne room. Who kept his hood on.

Hatter: Precisely. And if Dodo isn't here, I can only assume He has captured her, which is saying something, because it took quite a lot to capture her the first time, and he is only one person, which makes me think-

Chezz: Caterpillar!

Hatter: No, not caterpillar. Why would you say caterpillar?

Chezz: Because it makes sense Hatter! Every time I've spoken to him, asked why he doesn't fight, why the creatures don't attack him, what they are. He just says they're beyond him. Or they don't find him a threat.

Alice: He told me that as well. When I first got here.

Hatter: But Caterpillar wouldn't- *He remembers Dodo trying to tell him something* He would...Dodo was trying to say it was him.

Chezz: You know how much he hates corruption. Maybe-

Hatter: *Dark realization dawning on him* Maybe he thought those things could halt the corruption. Cleanse wonderland...

Chezz: I don't want to believe it...

Alice: Why would he do something like that? _How could he_?

Chezz: He's a genius. Completely mad just like the rest of us, but a genius nonetheless. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was something he'd been working on.

Hatter: We have to go back. Get Dodo, and end this before those things turn wonderland into a graveyard.

Chezz: Of course we're going back! We don't have a choice!

Alice: *Nods* Let's go then.

Scene iv

Dodo: *Spitting out a constant stream of insults and threats* How could you do this! Wonderland is your home! You're destroying it worse than the Red Queen ever could!

Caterpillar: Silence! *He presses the edge of the dagger to her cheek, and she winces*

Dodo: You think you're getting _rid _of corruption, you _are _corruption. You rule over corpses with no mind but to do as you ask- *She stops in a gasp as he cuts her again*

Caterpillar: There are still people around. Wonderland has fallen into an era of blood and it must be stopped. I will lead it into a transformation, and make it beautiful again. *He removes his hood, his gaze goes far into the distance* So much death and blood...It has to end.

…...

Alice: Aren't we going in the same way?

Chezz: We didn't want to be detected that time. This time, we're expected. It doesn't matter.

Hatter: All hell will break loose either way.

Chezz: And it's faster going this way.

Alice: *Looking up and frowning* And you're sure that Caterpillar won't just set a hoard of undead on us the second we get to the door?

Hatter: He won't. That was the Queen's doing, not his. Caterpillar prefers to work things himself.

Alice: You act like it's easy to switch him from being a friend to being an enemy...

Chezz: It's not. But he's destroying wonderland. Our home. His home. And he has no right. *The three head inside, ready to end the whole ordeal, once and for all*

…...

Caterpillar: *Watching on with a rather bored expression as Hatter Chezz and Alice enter, he keeps the dagger flush against Dodo's throat, if she moves, she dies, or gets seriously injured* So you're not dead yet. What a pity. At least you took care of the Queen for me.

Chezz: Caterpillar...

Hatter: *Looking less downcast than Chezz does, more angry* How dare you. Do you even _realize _what you've done? What you've caused? You've torn wonderland apart! You've killed friends!

Caterpillar: *Laughing softly*

Alice: Is he...Laughing?

Caterpillar: Yes, oh yes I am, do you know why? Do you see? I am the disease.

Alice: I don't understand. *Both Hatter and Chezz look just as confused*

Caterpillar: As if Caterpillar would have the capacity for this. The strength. No. Caterpillar was a vessel. A means to achieve what I couldn't without a form.

Chezz: So... Caterpillar... He's dead. *Her eyes narrow to near slits, and she starts to move towards the fake Caterpillar*

Hatter: Don't! *He grabs Chezz by the arms, just as fake caterpillar tightens his grip on the dagger, the threat hangs clearly in the air. Attack and I kill Dodo.*

Caterpillar: Wouldn't want to do something you'd regret. *With his free hand, he motions to the zombies on either side of the door* Kill them.

Alice: *Several things happen at once. The doors burst open, and more zombies move in to attack. Hatter releases Chezz and draws his pistol. Alice lifts her own gun and starts firing. Chezz draws her own gun, but aims at Caterpillar instead. And Caterpillar, realizing her move, drops Dodo, who slumps to the floor, and throws the dagger, with as much precision and force as he can, straight at Chezz.*

Scene v

Dodo: *In the ensuing chaos, Dodo rolls away from the fight. Her hands are bound but she manages to free her feet*

Alice: *Out of breath, and holding an empty clip* That's all of them...For now.

Hatter: Cheshire! *Chezz is lying on the floor, dagger in her chest, she struggles to try and sit up, wincing frequently, but wearing her namesake grin*

Chezz: M' Fine... *She's barely audible, and speaking seems to take a lot of effort* I'll be alright.

Alice: Right, right, you're going to be fine...

Chezz: *Laughing dimly* You never did understand the art of evaporating.

Hatter: Can you do that when you're injured?

Chezz: *Looking anywhere but at Hatter* of course I can...

Alice: *To herself* She's lying...

Hatter: *forcing a smile* See you tomorrow for tea then?

Chezz: *Meets his gaze* Wouldn't miss it. *Her body vanishes, and the dagger clatters to the floor*

Caterpillar: *gives a pained groan* Insolent cat... No matter. *He gets to his feet, stumbling a bit, there is a red splotch blossoming out from his shirt collar*

Hatter: *Eyes cloudy, unfocused, he rounds on caterpillar, gun aimed for his head* You killed March. And the Dormouse. And the White rabbit. Both Queens are gone as well, even if one was a tyrant, she would better to rule than you.

Caterpillar: Oh, not this again. *But he stops where he's standing, and his eyes go wide in realization, wonderland has been reduced to death. So many of its inhabitants had been lost. And it was him... For one moment, Caterpillar managed to realize this* Do it. *His voice was strained, and very different from how it had been a moment before, whatever took him over, and called itself disease, it was gone for that moment, but only a split second* Silence!

Hatter: *Doesn't waste another second, and shoots Caterpillar in the head. He crumples to the ground, and a collective shudder runs through the room* Stay dead this time...

Epilogue


End file.
